Voreised Songs
by claireeleven
Summary: A series of songs, both sung on the show and not, that I rewrote to sound like Blaine is a cannibal/into vore and is going to eat Kurt.
1. Baby I Want Your Insides

AN: So after reading a fic about Blaine eating Kurt, I decided to change the lyrics to some of the songs they have sung on the show to fit with Blaine being into vore/a cannibal (CanniBlaine).

I don't own Glee or any of the original songs but I do own my lyrics. So give credit where credit is due by linking to this story or my tumblr account

**Baby, I Want Your Insides (Baby, It's Cold Outside by Frank Loesser)**

I really can't stay - But baby I want your insides  
I've got to get away - But baby I want your insides  
You'd eat me, you said - Been hoping that you'd drop dead  
Serve me with rice - I'll tie up your hands, then I'll start to slice  
My mother will start to worry – I could make you into a curry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the boiling pot roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Why were you the one I fell for?– From your thigh, warm blood will pour.

The neighbors might think - Baby, noone's out there  
Lose that dapper wink - No help to be found out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes taste like egg white now  
To escape this hell – I'll eat your heart, your brain aswell.  
I fought to scream no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer?  
The scratches will say that I tried – You can't even try to hide  
I don't know what to say – You'll never hold out  
Ahhh, but I want your insides

Please let me go - But baby, I want your insides  
The answer is no - But baby, I want your insides  
Now my leg has been – I'm lucky that you dropped in  
All ripped and torn - Look out the window at your last storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious  
My brother will be there at the door – I get my kink out of vore  
My maiden aunt's dog is vicious - Ohhh your lips are delicious  
I'll never have a cigarette anymore - Never so much pleasure before

I want to go home - But, baby, you'll bleed out there  
Remove your knife from my throat – Wasted on the grass out there  
Was this all planned?- I thrill when I bite your hand  
I'm struggling to breathe - How can you do this thing to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow – I might regret it tomorrow  
You're just like Jekyll and Hyde – When everything will have to be fried.  
The world's turning grey – You'll never hold out  
Ohhh, baby I want your insides

* * *

_So what did you think? Also, I'm taking requests, so feel free to ask :) (If I don't know the song it may take me a little while...)_


	2. I'm One Foul Mister

**I'm One Foul Mister (Hey Soul Sister by Train)**

Slay, slay, slay

My lipstick stains on the front lobe of your left side brains  
I knew I had to taste you, and so I went and let you fall in love  
Your lungs with cream, the taste of you in every single dream I dream  
I know I'm a go getter, and you're the guy who tastes better, than bacon without the rind

I'm one foul mister, ain't that your sister on the radio, hysterical, pleading for someone to bring you home!  
I'm one foul mister, I want to eat every single part of you tonight,  
Slay, slay, slay

Add some thyme, I'm so glad you had a major crush on me  
Use a cookbook for direction, this is how I show affection, my sweet stir fry  
I'm so obsessed, with eating your organs straight out your open chest  
I'll eat you, with some virgin, olive oil, yeah you're the best meat I'll ever find,

I'm one foul mister, ain't that your sister on the radio, hysterical, pleading for someone to bring you home!  
I'm one foul mister, I want to eat every single part of you tonight,

On your liver, I will tug, eating you's the only drug I need  
Bones in a dumpster, blood in my mug, you're the only one I'm munching on  
You see, I can eat you up now finally, in fact there's noone I can't eat  
I want to feel your heart in me

I'm one foul mister, ain't that your sister on the radio, hysterical, pleading for someone to bring you home!  
I'm one foul mister, I want to eat every single part of you tonight,  
I'm one foul mister, I want to eat every single part of you tonight,  
Slay, slay, slay

Delight

Slay, slay, slay

Delight


	3. Long, Thin Spleen

**Long, Thing Spleen (Teenage Dream by Katy Perry)**

I think you're pretty  
Without any organs in,  
I think it's funny  
When you won't stop whimpering,  
I knew I'd get you  
So I bought these knives in town, town

Before I ate you  
I ate a czech  
Your eyes are getting heavy  
I'm gunna take your life  
You weren't cautionary,  
How I love your jawline, your jawline

Eat you all the day and night,  
No regrets, just vore  
I won't sleep until you die,

Hummel pie,  
You'll be dead forever

Your heart tastes  
like it could use a little  
cold ice cream,  
This really turns me on  
Go to sleep  
Don't runaway  
They'll never look out back  
Cops are really slack

Your heart stops  
I'll eat it for tea  
Way too much

Pleasure for me  
So surreal  
I got the chance  
to eat the skin off your back  
eat the skin off your back

Lured you to an alley  
Fought to muffle your screech  
I love your smell and  
The way that you taste with beets.  
Add you to a stew,  
The missing puzzle piece  
It's complete

Eat you all the day and night,  
No regrets, just vore  
I won't sleep until you die,

Hummel pie,  
You'll be dead forever

Your heart tastes  
like it could use a little  
cold ice cream,  
This really turns me on  
Go to sleep  
Don't runaway  
They'll never look out back  
Cops are really slack

Your heart stops  
I'll eat it for tea  
Way too much

Pleasure for me

So surreal  
I got the chance  
to eat the skin off your back  
eat the skin off your back

Oh you get my heart racing  
With your skin-less genes,  
Eat your long, thin spleen tonight

There will be no jail for me  
Cause I'm under eighteen  
Eat your long, thin spleen tonight

Your heart tastes  
like it could use a little  
cold ice cream,  
This really turns me on  
Go to sleep  
Don't runaway  
They'll never look out back  
Cops are really slack

Your heart stops  
I'll eat it for tea  
Way too much

Pleasure for me  
So surreal  
I got the chance  
to eat the skin off your back  
eat the skin off your back

Oh you get my heart racing  
With your skin-less genes,  
Eat your long, thin spleen tonight  
There will be no jail for me  
Cause I'm under eighteen  
Eat your long, thin spleen tonight

* * *

_AN: Ok, I already had these three written and I've finished a request I got from tumblr (Not Alone by Darren Criss). So that will be up next, then, I've had a request for One by U2 which is proving more difficult because I'm not as familiar with the song. But, after I've written that, I'll have nothing to do :( So get requesting!_

_Also, feel free to check out my tumblr - www (dot) wonderfulwonderment (dot) tumblr (dot) com_


End file.
